


Seven Days 2

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Sports, Blow Jobs, Depression, Eruriren - Freeform, Eruriren Week, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Past Abuse, Modern AU, Multi, Omega Eren, Past Abuse, Relationship Problems, Sci-Fi AU, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Sports, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven little individual pieces of text written each day for Eruriren week 22nd -28th of February, 2015 (on tumblr! go check it out) - one fic per day. Theme changes per day which you can see below.<br/>Day 1: Faith - Levi is feeling jealousy bloom as he is not sure he can give his lovers what they deserve.<br/>Day 2: Sports - Eren finally gets to talk to his long time idol and something else might also be cooking up.<br/>Day 3: Loneliness - Eren and Erwin can't handle the loneliness that has been issued upon them by Levi's depression.<br/>Day 4: Persistence - Two alphas sticking together, fighting the loneliness until they find their mates if they have any.<br/>Day 5: Science - Erwin has a knack for saving people by stopping interplanetary human trafficking. Once or twice he runs into things that aren't exactly human.<br/>Day 6: Mistake - Levi makes one too many mistakes.<br/>Day 7: Surprise - Things do not go as expected for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would never do this again but this time the themes gave me solid ideas what to do with them so I guess I could explore this on my own way.
> 
> Each chapter stands on it's own. I tried to put the tags in chronicle order. Every tag I saw necessary is there already. And I'd like to point out that since I chose not to use archive warnings it means that what it says it means AND I will not tag warnings for things that are simply mentioned in passing unless they have actually happened in the story (or character's past within the story).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1:“faith”  
> Complete trust or confidence in someone or something. It can be about faith to a person or a deity, loyalty to a cause. You can even interpret it as the issues that may arise in polygamous relationships when one of them is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is feeling jealousy bloom as he is not sure he can give his lovers what they deserve.

 

Levi was not one to talk deeply about his feelings or whatnot. He liked to keep a distance between himself and other people even when he was in a relationship. The only difference was that he answered if asked even if he was reluctant to admit something such a jealousy.

Because that was he felt when he watched how easily Eren smiled at Erwin and they seemed to share a bond of understanding between themselves just sharing a look. He could see what Eren was feeling when Eren looked at either of them and Levi was envious of it sometimes.

It made him wonder why Erwin or Eren even liked him and how those two had chosen to share their lives with his? There had been no clear beginning to their relationship in the first place. It happened gradually over time as Levi came to notice that he liked them both. Eren had been the one to confront them about it.

Their relationship had been nothing but kisses here and there before Eren stepped up and told the two other men that he really liked them both and wanted them to try a polygamous relationship.

Eren was a treasure. A true treasure. Levi had thought so when the young man had stumbled into his life. Not forgetting to mention Erwin too. That man had the patience of an angel but in truth he was a cunning demon inside. It was Erwin who managed to lure them both into his bed at the same time.

That night had sealed Levi's decision about the relationship. He had not felt jealousy in the bedroom, no, because he wanted to please both of the men who were now part of his life permanently.

But the jealousy raised its head when he saw the little quirks between the other two. They seemed to be so natural in their displays of affection.

The way Eren always wanted to hold hands no matter where they were. Levi did not want to touch anyone's hands when they were outside. He didn't find it attractive to smash hands together when people touched everything. Just imagining the amount of shit being transferred via hands out in the public was repulsing to Levi.

So yes maybe he felt a small amount of guilt over being incompetent to give Eren what he wanted in the department.

Erwin was also a touchy person. He liked lingering touches and hugs more than anything.

And when you put those two together you get a mess of tangled limbs and smiles that might make someone else sick to their stomach for being overly sweet.

Levi just could not imagine himself being like that and he wondered if he was good enough for them? Would the two eventually tire of him?

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

Eren leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. “You have that look on your face again. Is everything alright?”

“He's just jealous of being left alone,” Erwin gave his input on the matter. “We need to change that or he might go hide in the cleaning closet.”

“Tch.” Levi had no good reply to that. He had a habit of wanting some time just for himself alone every once in a while, especially when he ran into a situation that needed solving.

“Talk to us?” Eren suggested, keeping his distance as he was not sure if Levi would allow any closer contact.

“It's nothing,” Levi ended up saying because he knew he was being ridiculous with his jealousy.

Eren pouted. He fucking pouted because Levi wouldn't elaborate on his silliness.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Alright, I am jealous. You happy now?”

Eren looked confused. “But what for?”

Levi guessed that this was the time to lay it out on the table. He might just as well get it over with. “All that lovey-doveyness of you two.”

Eren's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at him like he couldn't believe Levi was being serious. “But you have said that you don't like stuff like that?”

“I know but you two make it look so easy.”

“I think what he means is that he'd like to be able to show his emotional side to us more often,” Erwin added to what Levi said to help Eren understand what Levi meant.

“But... does that mean you want more affection or what?” Eren asked drawing a conclusion.

“No,” Levi answered. “My concern is that I am the one not giving it enough.”

“That is bullshit!” the force that Eren's words left his mouth surprised both Levi and Erwin. “You are fine just the way you are. You are giving me plenty and I'm sure Erwin feels the same, right?” Eren glanced at their tall partner.

Erwin nodded.

“Good 'cause I'd kick your ass if you thought otherwise,” Eren remarked to Erwin. “I'm going to say this just once, Levi,” Eren grabbed hold of Levi's shoulders. “I enjoy receiving the hugs and whatnot from Erwin but I also like your way of showing it less because when you do then I know you meant it. You two are the opposites in that manner and I simply love it.”

“I have to agree with Eren,” Erwin said. “If we all were the same then how on earth do you think we'd even manage to function?” he joked.

Levi immediately imagined them all tangled up as a lump of meat trying to cuddle each to death all the time. “You have a point.”

“Great,” Eren said enthusiastically, patting Levi's shoulders. “So what are we gonna have for dinner?”

And so the topic was changed as easily as it was picked upon. Levi had to shook his head as he smiled at the easy going way Eren treated life. He knew Eren and Erwin cared especially when they did not drown him with assurance.

Eren went to rummage their fridge while Erwin stayed behind and gave Levi a smile. “He adores you so much that when you are not present he won't stop talking about you. I'm the one who should feel jealous but I know that Eren doesn't think either of us is better than the other nor do I for that matter. Even if we sometimes look like we are happy to be alone without you that isn't the case. Eren and I need the reassurance that someone is there to hold our hand, nothing more,” Erwin assured him. “We would be lonely if you were not there. You are the one who keeps us all together.”

“Thanks.” What else could Levi say?

“You can trust us as we trust you, you know,” Erwin said, tugging the shorter man into a hug.

“I do.” Levi let Erwin hold him like that just because he really needed to right now.

There was suddenly a huff of disappointment coming from Eren. Apparently he was feeling left out. “Group hug!” the young man exclaimed before crashing into the two others.

That once Levi did not mind to be suffocated by his partners. He would have to have faith in them and in himself too.  


	2. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:“sports”  
> An activity involving physical exertion and skill in which an individual or team competes against another or others for entertainment. Maybe they met as turkish oil wrestlers, or maybe you want to explore what sports they might play in the canon universe. Give us all the football and volleyball and cycling aus you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets to talk to his long time idol and something else might also be cooking up.

 

“He's good.” Was an underestimation by far. “Do you think he'd give us an autograph or even his number if we asked?”

 

Eren looked at his coach Erwin Smith questioningly. He was waiting for his turn on the ice while one of his competition finished his routine. Eren could not deny that Levi Ackerman to good. The man was astounding on ice, moving with such a grace that Eren could only dream of.

 

“I doubt it,” Eren answered Erwin as they watched Levi make his last jumps before being done, bowing down in thanks for the cheering he received and then making his way towards where Eren was waiting.

 

“You never know if you don't ask.”

 

“You are the one who wanted that!” Eren hissed. There was no way he'd ask for something like that from a fellow ice skater and someone so famous.

 

To Eren's surprise when Levi passed by he said, “Good luck kid,” with a slight smile.

 

“See?” Erwin whispered as soon as Levi was far enough. “He likes you already.”

 

“Hpmh. Thanks for the pressure.”

 

“Say we go and ask him together after your routine, hmm?”

 

“Hmm, whatever I gotta go,” Eren said quickly and made his way on the ice. He didn't have time to think about Levi Ackerman or Erwin or anything else as he focused on what he was doing. He felt free on the ice and enjoyed immensely what he did. He had passion for the sports and Levi Ackerman had been one of his favourite ice skaters throughout his career and still was. He felt as if he could learn things from the man just by watching him.

 

Of course he hoped he would get to talk to the man but he had a crush on him too and Erwin knew that far too well. There was no way he could approach the older athlete without stuttering and making a complete fool of himself.

 

Little did he know that his performance had been observed by no other than Levi himself. This was something he found out later when he placed second in total points in the competition. Levi was leading by such a huge margin that he did not have any chance of catching up to that.

 

Not that it mattered the moment he had changed back into warm clothes and was on his way out of the Arena Maria with Erwin.

 

They saw someone standing by the doors leading outside and at first Eren did not pay any mind to the person until they got closer and he realized who it was.

 

“You have promise, kid,” the great Levi Ackerman said to Eren as soon as they were within earshot.

 

“I do?” Eren asked while Erwin just smiled mysteriously next to him.

 

“I don't think we have ever spoken to each other before,” the shorter male said. “Levi Ackerman, nice to meet you.” Levi offered his hand for shaking.

 

“Eren Yeager,” he introduced himself even though it seemed pointless but it was rude not to.

 

“I'm thinking of quitting after this season and I'd love to offer my help in training you.”

 

“What?!” Eren exclaimed. He looked at Erwin who was still smiling like he knew something.

 

“I already talked with your coach and he thinks it is a splendid idea,” Levi continued.

 

“You do? What?” Eren was confused. “Wait, just wait a second. You went and talked to him? When?!” Eren asked Erwin, pointing his thumb at Levi.

 

“I actually asked for his autograph and we talked for a while. You were changing your clothes so you were busy,” Erwin answered.

 

Eren gaped at his coach.

 

“Tell you what,” Levi's voice made Eren close his mouth. “I'll give you my number and you can call me if you want to take me up on my offer, okay?” the man asked while handing Eren a piece of paper which he had just jotted down his number on.

 

“Okay,” Eren said carefully, taking the piece of paper.

 

Erwin chuckled but didn't say anything.

 

“See you around,” was the last thing Levi said before leaving the dumbfounded young man and his coach.

 

“What just happened?” Eren asked after a moment of silence.

 

“He gave you his number.”

 

“I know but why?”

 

“Because he wants you to call him.”

 

Eren looked at Erwin with suspicion. “You said something to him, didn't you?”

 

Erwin looked smug. “Well I can tell you that he already gave me his number so technically he didn't need to give his to you anymore.”

 

“Are you pimping me out?”

 

Erwin laughed a hearty laugh. “God heaven's no.” Erwin patted him on the shoulder lightly. “He liked you and genuinely wanted to offer his help. Although he did ask if you were single after he gave me his number.”

 

Eren spluttered. “You are lying,” he scoffed scandalized.

 

“Nope,” Erwin answered with a shake of his head.

 

“What did you tell him?!” Eren hissed with urgency.

 

“I told him the truth.”

 

“Oh god.” Eren closed his eyes as he was sure now that Levi thought he had slept his way to the top as he was in a relationship with Erwin.

 

“He looked surprised but he did not back off obviously.”

 

Eren opened his eyes to give Erwin a hard glare. “You flirted with him, didn't you?”

 

“I might have mentioned that neither of us would mind his company.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

“But look, he did give you his number so maybe we should call him together tonight?” Erwin smiled sweetly at him.

 

Eren could not believe how he always was talked into things by Erwin. He didn't come to regret his decision to call Levi with Erwin when they were already in bed that night.

 

Eren let Erwin do the talking as he nervously waited by his lover to hear what Levi thought of Erwin's seductive words. Erwin had suggested that they'd invite Levi for some private time over the phone. Of course Eren was sure that the idol of his career would hung up the phone as soon as the motive behind the call was clear to him.

 

But to Eren's surprise he heard Levi's smooth voice come through the phone's speaker, “What do you two have in mind?”  


	3. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: “loneliness”  
> Sadness because one has no friends or company. Loneliness can strike even within a relationship, or perhaps you’d like to explore loneliness as an impetus for the relationship endgame. Maybe they were so lonely they signed up for speed dating or a blind date service. There’s lots of possibilities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Erwin can't handle the loneliness that has been issued upon them by Levi's depression.

 

Eren had called Erwin out for coffee because they needed to talk. That had been what Eren had said to Erwin on the phone.

 

The upcoming conversation was not looking very cheery if Erwin could make any guesses on what Eren had sounded like.

 

He was right. When he saw Eren he noticed how tired the young man looked. This was not a new thing and that made Erwin feel sad as well.

 

Eren gave him a brief smile when he sat down. “I'm so worried,” Eren launched into explanation right away. “What is wrong with Levi?”

 

“I don't know,” Erwin answered honestly. Levi had been withdrawing from their presence for some time now.

 

“He just sits there! He hardly even speaks to me or you and it is so hard to make him smile. He even refused food yesterday when I asked for what he wanted to eat,” Eren rambled tears gathering in his eyes. “I'm expecting him to say that he wants to leave any moment now,” Eren's voice wavered. “And I'm scared that he...” Eren dropped his head in his hands. Eren took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “He might do something to himself.”

 

“I doubt that,” Erwin said calmly. “Levi is not the type to do such a thing.”

 

Eren seemed to pick himself up again because next he was vehemently declaring, “We need to do something. I'm not going to let him walk out of the door without doing my all to stop him!”

 

“You are right but what do you suggest we do?”

 

Desperation colored Eren's voice as he said, “I dunno.”

 

Erwin feels empathy. Levi was important to both of them but he knew that even more so to Eren. The young man was utterly in love with the man and for Eren to see his lover like that was awful. Their relationship was not an easy one. Erwin and Levi had already been dating when Eren came into their lives and fell for Levi.

 

So the reason for Levi's withdrawal from them was a mystery.

 

So Erwin suggested that they would go and talk to Levi. That they should get to the bottom of it. They had to make the man talk or they would never know the truth.

 

Eren kept silent while they made their way home. They had met after their respective work had been done in that coffee shop. They almost never went home together as Erwin's days were inconsistent in length.

 

What met them at the apartment was complete silence and darkness. There was no apparent signs that anyone was at home but they knew that Levi was there somewhere.

 

They found him in the bedroom, curled under a blanket but the man was not sleeping, no. He was staring at the window lost in thought.

 

“Levi?” Eren called out the man's name to get his attention but at first it didn't seem to work so he did so again. Then he got a response and Levi slowly turned on his back to look at them.

 

“Why are you crying?” Levi asked quietly and Erwin noticed that Eren had started to cry again.

 

“Because I love you, you idiot.”

 

Levi looked mildly confused.

 

Erwin decided to step in. “We are worried about you.”

 

“What for?” The way Levi seemed so empty was frightening.

 

Eren sobbed, seemingly lost in his despair.

 

“We feel like we've lost you,” Erwin said.

 

Levi's eyes widening was almost unnoticeable but Erwin noticed the difference. He knew him so well.

 

“I...” the black haired man started to say something but lost his way.

 

“You can't leave me!” Eren suddenly sprang on top of Levi. “I won't let you go, do you hear me?”

 

Levi didn't seem to know how to react to that but his eyes went wider than ever. “What are you talking about? I would never...”

 

“You don't talk, you don't eat, what am I supposed to think?” Eren replied hastily, tears still streaming down his face. He had grabbed hold of Levi's shoulder at one point to make his words have more impact.

 

Erwin sat down at the edge of the bed, letting Eren try to break through to Levi first.

 

“Tell me why, Levi?” Eren asked desperately.

 

Levi's face had gone back to his normal plain one. “I don't have any particular reason.”

 

His answer was not what Eren had expected to hear. The young man sniffed. “I am scared. You push me away when I try to help you. I want to make sure you are alright but you won't let me.”

 

“When have I..?” Levi trailed off as he recalled the times he had left Eren's inquiries unheard and left the room altogether. He had ignored the young man a lot when he had been struggling with his own demons. “I'm sorry Eren.” Levi touched Eren's cheek gently as he felt remorseful. He had thought that... no, he had been selfish when he had thought that he was not hurting Eren or Erwin with his silence. He had thought it was better to be silent than say anything.

 

Eren sobbed once more, slumping over Levi still clutching the man's shoulders.

 

“Forgive me,” Levi pleaded. “But I cannot promise I'll be any better tomorrow.”

 

“As long as you eat,” Erwin injected as Eren was unable to speak at the moment. “You should not skip meals even if you don't feel hungry.”

 

Levi's eyes darted to his face for a moment before they returned to look at the crying young man. “Eren,” he whispered. “Look at me.”

 

Eren drew in ragged breath but lifted his head to look at his lover.

 

“I'm sorry. I won't ignore you again.”

 

“You'd better not,” Eren said with shaky breaths. “I swear to god, Levi...” Eren started to spill threats. “I'll smack some sense into you if you forget that I'm here. I'll skin you alive if I see you treating Erwin the same way ever again.”

 

Levi threw his arms around Eren, crushing the young man against himself. “I get it,” he gushed out. “I'm so sorry.”

 

Eren hugged him back while Erwin smiled at the two. Maybe now Levi would slowly come back to them. “We are both here for you, Levi,” Erwin said. “You can tell us anything and everything. We will listen.”

 

“Yeah,” Eren whispered. “Always.”

 

Eren's shirt got wet but not by his own tears this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, oops this got a bit depressing... I just felt like really writing this.


	4. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4:“persistence”  
> Firm or obstinate continuance in a course of action in spite of difficulty or opposition. This word can describe all three of these boneheads, so have fun with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with A/B/O dynamics for this one cos it just seemed to fit the most!

 

Not everyone agreed or understood Erwin decision to keep another alpha by his side. He had heard critique in one form or the other about it.

 

_“What on earth are you thinking?”_

  

“ _You should face the reality and find your mate.”_

 

“ _He is nothing but a bed warmer and you know that.”_

 

“ _Man of your class should not be with someone like him.”_

 

The list was endless with things that had been said to him when his relationship with Levi had reached other people's ears. They deemed it unworthy and waste of time. Erwin did not listen to those people. He felt a connection to the other alpha which he could not explain with reason. He didn't think he'd ever need to either. But the sad reality was that they could not mate each other. They would never be true mates but that didn't stop them from seeking comfort in each others arms.

 

Erwin knew that one day Levi might find his mate. One day he would leave him for someone who was destined to be with him. Erwin knew that it could happen to him too. He might stumble upon his own mate and it broke his heart to think of the situation any further.

 

Either way, their future did not look good. It had never been good nor had they thought that they would be endlessly happy. The comfort they gave each other left them feeling hollow in the end. They both knew something was missing.

 

For five years they had pondered about their situation. Or one could say that for five years they avoided the reality.

 

It was the day when they heard of a young man changing into a titan that changed everything.

 

That night Erwin witnessed Levi almost buzzing with energy. “It's him,” the shorter alpha said. Levi did not need to say anything further as Erwin knew what he meant.

 

They needed to save the young man, not just for humanity's sake but for their own as well. They had ran into _their_ mate. Eren Yeager turned out to be an omega and the funny thing about omegas was that they could take on multiple partners.

 

Erwin had not ever seen Levi smile quite the way he did that night.

 

They laid out plans on how to acquire the omega into their ranks. The poor thing was still unaware of the two alphas who were after him with something else in mind than just using him as tool for war.

 

Eren had been too eager to destroy things and fight for his survival to notice subtle things like the scent that he was emitting.

 

“Do you smell that?” Levi asked Erwin with a whisper when they were in the courtroom.

 

Erwin nodded and hummed in agreement as the natural scent of Eren was obvious to them but not to anyone else.

 

Erwin saw the internal struggle Levi had when he went to fulfill his job of winning Eren to their side from the other occupants of the courtroom. Erwin couldn't help but marvel at him. Yet it did pain him that they had to treat their own mate in such a way in front of others. At least until they got Eren out of sight of the Military Police.

 

Afterwards they noticed how Eren stared at them with seriousness in his eyes without saying a word which seemed highly out of character for him. It was only after they were alone with him that Eren did finally speak about what they had been meaning to bring up whole day.

 

“You two...Why is there two of you?” The question might have seemed odd to anyone else but not for them.

 

“Because you are apparently an omega,” Levi pointed out and Erwin chuckled.

 

“Oh,” was all Eren replied.

 

Erwin saw this as an opportunity to clarify the situation to Eren. “It means that we both are your mates.”

 

“Yes, kid, you get two at the price of one.”

 

Erwin shot a reprimanding look at Levi.

 

“Right,” Eren stated uncomfortably.

 

It was surely a lot to take in among other things. “We have no real hurry,” Erwin said diplomatically as it would be kind of preposterous to push Eren into mating when the young man hardly grasped what it meant yet. “I say we take care of it when your heat comes.”

 

“But who is to say were are there when it does?” Levi pointed out.

 

“If one of us is then it will be fine,” Erwin's tone indicated that he had no intention of letting Eren be alone until he was mated. Besides Levi had offered to take upon the matter of 'handling' Eren. He directed his next words to Eren, “You will be fine. Levi is going to be with you from now on so if you have anything you need, ask him. You'll be under his care and protection. I on the other hand have to stay here so I will not be able to join you two for a while.”

 

Levi took Eren into his room, a lovely cell they had for him. He explained to Eren that it was just a precaution and not exactly their choice right now and that soon he would have his freedom so to speak.

 

Levi recalled the conversation he had with Erwin the evening when they had discovered Eren's existence.

 

“ _He is young but we need to mate with him as soon as possible. It is one way to make them believe that we have him under control,” Levi said._

 

“ _Yet the fact remains that you promised to kill him if needed. You cannot kill your own mate and they know that.”_

 

“ _We have no intention of killing him in the first place.”_

 

“ _That may be so but they need to believe in the lie.”_

 

“ _So what? I pretend he is not my mate?”_

 

“ _Yes.”_

 

“ _That is one hell of a secret to keep,” Levi stated._

 

“ _I'm sure you'll manage.”_

 

“ _If I have to keep a secret then I want to hand pick the people who come with us. I do not want anyone to rat us out if they find out the truth.”_

 

And so Levi did. He made sure that everyone he had with them could be trusted when they moved Eren away to a more secured location away from prying eyes as they conducted their experiments. Hanji was more than excited to work with Eren. Levi took the part of watching over Eren and making sure that Hanji did not go overboard.

 

Besides they had a goal to reach and for the time being it seemed unlikely to happen that Eren would be able to control his transformation.

 

Levi kept their relationship as a professional one, not giving anyone, not even Eren any indication that they were mates. Not until one day Eren was done with a harsh transformation training, once again failing at it. Eren was sitting on the ground looking a bit shaky.

 

Levi was about to tell Eren to take a break when he noticed a change in Eren's scent. Instead of telling just Eren, he addressed everyone, “Let's call it a day and head back!” He contemplated whether to say anything to Eren about sniffing out his heat or not.

 

He chose not to. “Eren, we are heading back,” he said and make his way back to the horses. Levi marched to Petra and called out to her, “Petra, help Eren up on his horse.” He continued with lowering his voice. “When we are back, take care of his horse for me and please, not a word about this to anyone.”

 

She nodded and left to help Eren when the young man was still sitting down on the ground. “Eren we need to go.” She noticed the light blush on Eren's face as she got a whiff of his scent. “Oh my, come on,” she urged gently.

 

While she was helping Eren Levi gave Auruo an order. “I need you to ride back to the headquarters and forward a message to Erwin. Tell him that he's needed here and that it's time.”

 

“Time for what?” Auruo asked.

 

“He'll know,” was Levi's answer.

 

Eren's heat would not be concealed for long but at least Levi could make it seem at first as if Erwin was Eren's mate. He knew that it might take a while before Erwin would get there if he could come at all. What he needed to do was keep Eren in his cell for the duration of his heat and just hope that Erwin would show up. It wouldn't do if he had to take care of Eren's heat all by himself. At least if he spent enough time near Eren while he was in heat no one would suspect that he was his mate. The scent would stuck on him from that alone.

 

He would need to be careful not to mark the young man, though. He'd leave that for Erwin.

 

Once Eren was on horseback Levi addressed Petra, “Ride in the back with Eren.”

 

She understood without any further explanation. It was better to keep Eren's scent from distracting people while they rode back.

 

He took Eren to his cell right away, dragging the young man with him. Touching Eren had been a mistake but their trek was not long.

 

Once they were behind closed doors Levi could let his impasse demeanor drop. He grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt and crushed their lips into a bruising kiss.

 

Eren went rigid at first and Levi wondered if it had been a wrong move to make. Was Eren even ready for this? He pulled back to ask if Eren was alright but by that time the omega was all in for it, chasing his lips.

 

Their outwardly distant relationship turned a lot more intimate in manner of seconds. Levi's hands traveled everywhere he could reach and Eren did the same. Reason being abandoned while they explored each other fully clothed.

 

“You smell divine,” Levi breathed. He could not help himself. Eren was deliberately releasing pheromones to drive him crazy.

 

“So do you,” Eren answered before they connected their mouths once again.

 

There was no way he'd leave this cell for the next few days and if Erwin never came he'd be stuck here for a whole week with Eren in heat. Of course with the exception that he needed to make an appearance upstairs too from time to time even if it would be a difficult feat. He simply could not solely spend the time with Eren or people would talk and oh they would talk too much.

 

But first things first, now Eren was the only thing on his mind.

 

And getting them out of their gear took too long to his liking but it was worth it.

 

Definitely.

 

To have the young omega moaning, sweaty and above all willing in his arms was heaven. Just as much as Eren drove him mad he did the same to Eren.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day the door to the cell opened sometime in the afternoon, not that Levi knew the time. Only people who could have dared to enter would be Erwin or one of his squad members but only in an emergency.

 

Levi sat up as soon as he heard the noises. Eren didn't even stir. When he saw Erwin walk in he smiled. “I've fucked him four times and yet he doesn't seem satisfied,” Levi remarked tiredly but he was happy that Erwin was finally here.

 

“You've endure enough,” Erwin said to him, the look in his eyes soft. Erwin knew how hard it must have been for Levi not to leave his scent mark on the young omega.

 

Eren was asleep at the moment and hadn't woken up to discover Erwin at the scene yet. Levi was getting out of the bed, sitting on the edge when Erwin stopped him. A hand on Levi's shoulder he fell on his knees in front of the shorter man.

 

When Erwin nuzzled Levi's cock Levi asked huskily, “Can you smell him, hmm? You can surely taste him, right?” Levi moaned unashamed as Erwin's mouth and hands pleasured him. “You are a piece of shit,” he said breathlessly as Erwin's mouth blobbed up and down on his cock. He cursed under his breath. This was not how it was supposed to go, was it? “You better leave the fucking part for Eren. He's stretched and slick already.” Fisting his fingers in Erwin's hair he drew his head back when he came, moaning.

 

Their aroused scents woke Eren up. Levi sighed in relief. He wouldn't have been able to take any more of sex for now. No matter how much he'd enjoy it. He happily escaped the bed now that Erwin's attention turned to Eren. He stayed to enjoy the show though.

 

Eren sat up and looked around sleepily for a moment before he seemed to realize that Erwin was actually there. His eyes went wide but even Levi could see the lust burning in them.

 

Erwin stripped rest of his clothes much slower than Levi had been able to do. But watching the man fuck the omega was honestly brutal. It was fascinating to see Eren and Erwin from this angle. How Eren's back arched and how he tried to keep his sanity on some level, not knowing where to hold on as the powerful alpha thrust into him.

 

Erwin was bigger than Levi and it showed in Eren's moans. It was easier for Erwin to hit the right spot.

 

“Fucking monster,” Levi muttered to himself. Even if he did say so he could not be more content with knowing that they were no longer alone.

 

Eren was their hope in more than just the war.

 


	5. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5:“science”  
> the intellectual and practical activity encompassing the systematic study of the structure and behavior of the physical and natural world through observation and experiment| now, it doesn’t have to be this rigid. all things pertaining to science can go here. sci-fi au, science teacher au, scientist au, you name it. canon-verse it if you want to. maybe explore a social experiment. be creative!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that this was probably the hardest to come up with cos I did not want to write a science teacher AU and I dunno anything about scientists. So then I was laying in my bed late at night, trying to figure out what could I write about this and... well... this is what popped into my mind. Enjoy this “sci-fi AU” of mine...

 

The air was cold and moist. His footsteps echoes from the walls as he walked down the corridor of some underground prison. Maybe it was not an actual prison but for the person who was evidently kept in there it was just that.

 

He found the locked door that he had the keys for. He had gotten those from the man who had locked up the person inside the cell. The man had begged for mercy which he did not deserve.

 

He unlocked the door and what he saw made him angry and feel satisfied he had broke some bones to get here in the first place.

 

There on the floor laid a young ferocious looking Vixen chained to the wall from all of his limbs, long chains giving him some space to move within. He did not look pathetic though. The Vixen might have been mistreated which did show in his eyes and the pose he had when Erwin had opened the door but there was no defeat in them at all.

 

Erwin showed the keys he had for the chains to the Vixen. “I'm here to set you free.” But he did not move towards the Vixen, not yet. He knew that if he was too hasty he might get injured. He had learned that a long time ago when dealing with Vixens, especially the ones that had been cornered would lash out.

 

Their unpredictable nature was what fascinated Erwin. Most people would be scared to approach one but he wasn't. He would take his time and coax the Vixen out of this cell into leaving with him no matter how long it took. He suspected that with this one he wouldn't have to take that long.

 

“Why should I believe you?” the raspy voice of the Vixen echoed in the cell. His voice was raspy either from not been used at all or from overexerting it.

 

Erwin did not have to guess which one was the right answer to that. “Why would I lie?”

 

“Everybody lies.”

 

The finality in the Vixen's tone made Erwin speechless for a moment.

 

It seemed that despite being young the Vixen had been through a lot, maybe even too much already.

 

“I understand you are suspicious of me,” Erwin told him. “But your previous keeper gave me these keys himself when I personally asked for them. Although, I did have to persuade him with some force.”

 

Interest flashed in the eyes of the Vixen. “What did you do?”

 

“Let's just say he won't be looking for you after this and you'll be safe if you come with me.”

 

The Vixen might not believe him as usually Vixens were not something someone wanted to associate themselves with. Vixens were too feral, too independent and outright dangerous, _animals_ , as some would say. Vixen's had earned their name from their appearance which included cat or dog like ears and a tail. Their skin came in different colors and patterns. To see what kind of skin patterns this one had Erwin would need to take a closer look. But that could wait.

 

Sad truth was that there were people who wanted to dominate and own these kind of dangerous things and this particular Vixen's owner had been that sort of person. Erwin wouldn't be surprised if the Vixen had been abused in more ways than one. Who knew what went on in the sick minds of those people.

 

The Vixen relaxed but only a little. “What do you want from me?”

 

Erwin picked up the seriousness of the question and answering it with anything but truth would get him nowhere. “I'll give you a home, a place to stay. You are malnourished and we need to fix that. You are free to leave when you are healthy again but you are always free to come back.”

 

“That sounds too good to be true.”

 

“Would it help if I told you I have a Vixen living with me right now? Maybe you could talk to him and see that I am not as bad as you imagine.”

 

The Vixen eyed him suspiciously. “Do you swear I am not to be harmed if I leave with you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The Vixen fixed him with a piercing stare right into his eyes. When he seemed satisfied by what he saw, the Vixen offered his wrists to Erwin.

 

Erwin walked over with calm steps and knelt down to open the shackles around the Vixen's wrists and ankles. “What's your name?” he asked the frightening creature. Erwin knew well that the Vixen had a upper hand right now. It's claws were a very dangerous weapon.

 

“Eren,” the Vixen said, rubbing his wrists and grimacing.

 

“I'm Erwin,” he told the Vixen with a gentle smile. “I'll treat your wounds later, Eren. Now we need to get out of here. Can you walk on your own?”

 

The Vixen tried to stand up but his legs gave out under him but he looked determined to try again.

 

“We are in a hurry. I'll carry you.” Erwin had no time to let Eren have his dignity of walking out on his own. It was better to get Eren out of there as soon as possible. There was always the possibility that someone had told the police about him trying to take the Vixen away from its owner. There were always those kind of fools in the world. They'd rather pay a hefty bribe to the police than lose their pet.

 

Vixens were not native to the planet Sina. Some of them were illegally brought from their home world, Trost, and sold as pets on the black market. Erwin was dealing with human traffickers and from time to time he ran into Vixens. He always made sure they either got home safely or found a new home to stay in. Eren would not be an exception. If the Vixen wanted to, then Erwin would make sure he got back to Trost in one piece.

 

But not before he was sure that Eren was feeling alright, healthy and could take care of himself. Who knew how long Eren had been kept captive. He hadn't asked yet.

 

Eren looked displeased in Erwin's arms as he carried the Vixen to safety. Erwin was worried how light Eren was.

 

Eren had nodded off during their trip to home and Erwin took it as a positive sign that maybe the Vixen did trust him a little bit.

 

* * *

 

 

When Eren woke up he realized that he was in a place he did not recognize. The bed he slept on was soft. The apartment was like a one big room with the bed in middle of a spacious living room. Eren looked around as he sat up and saw no one until he turned to his right. There was someone sitting on a beanbag a fair distance away but this someone was looking at him in an observing manner.

 

“Umm,” Eren started but he didn't know what to say to another Vixen. This had to be the one Erwin had mentioned.

 

“Feeling better?” his voice was surprisingly smooth.

 

The unknown Vixen had black hair, ears and tail from what Eren could see. He was wearing rather human like clothes, a white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Eren suddenly felt extremely filthy in his rags. He stumbled off the bed as he realized that he must be dirtying the bed with his filth.

 

Eren crashed on the floor as his leg got tangled up in a blanket he had been covered with.

 

“Take it easy newcomer,” the Vixen who had been observing him said and got up from his seat.

 

“I'm fine,” Eren growled before the other one had time to come to his help.

 

“Sure, help yourself then,” he said and left.

 

Eren did not know where but he didn't care as he tried to get back up. He felt shaky and powerless. Had he been given something? Drugs? Cold panic settled in slowly as he tried to think of a way to get out of here wherever he was.

 

As he leaned on his hands against the floor he noticed that his wrists had been treated. When?

 

“Eren!” Erwin's voice break through his thoughts. “Don't try moving just yet. You should rest.”

 

“I don't need your help!” Eren snapped as Erwin was nearing him with every intention of helping him up from the floor.

 

“Alright.” Erwin stopped in his tracks. “I'll go make you something to eat then.”

 

When Erwin had headed off towards the corner where the kitchen area was situated, the domesticated Vixen squatted down to glare at him. “You know, Erwin just tries to help you. He doesn't mean any harm.”

 

Eren sat down in defeat, leaning against the side of the bed. His legs wouldn't hold. He looked at the squatting Vixen and wondered why this one had stayed with Erwin. He voiced his question and received a low chuckle.

 

“I'll tell you if you decide stay.”

 

“You think that would make me want to stay?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why can't you tell me?”

 

“Why should I? You have not earned the right to know anything about me and Erwin.”

 

Eren was perplexed as to what was this Vixen's agenda. He decided to ignore the unfriendly being.

 

“I hope you are not harassing Eren too much, Levi.” Erwin entered the scene with a plate in his hand that he put down near Eren's feet.

 

“He's being an idiot,” the Vixen called Levi said bluntly.

 

Eren directed him a glare and clenched his jaw.

 

“Now, don't be so mean to our guest,” Erwin reprimanded Levi gently ruffling his hair.

 

Levi's hostile expression did not falter even when he was directed such gentleness. Eren would have expected him to get embarrassed or swat Erwin's hand away. Levi seemed the type to do just that but he didn't.

 

Eren did decide to stay as long as it took for him to gain his full strength back then he'd be out of here. The weeks that followed him eating proper food, sleeping regularly and being warm without having to freeze when the temperature dropped outside. It was bliss compared to what he had been through.

 

But Eren did not let himself to trust Erwin or Levi blindly. He observed the other Vixen and his behaviour with Erwin. Despite the open hostility Levi seemed to get along oddly well Erwin. Every night Levi curled up next to Erwin as if it was natural for him to do so.

 

Eren watched from the corner that he had chosen to huddle in. He had a blanket that Levi had thrown at him one day when he had seen Eren shiver. That was as far as Levi had gone to do anything for him. Otherwise the Vixen ignored him most part of the day, waiting for Erwin to get back home.

 

Eren did talk to Levi somewhat rarely and mostly about Erwin and what he learned was just basic information. Levi never went into details.

 

It was not as if Eren wanted to even know!

 

But still the mystery of Levi was something he _did_ want to know. How had the other Vixen ended up with Erwin? Why wasn't he going anywhere? He acted like a domesticated animal! And Eren couldn't figure out why.

 

Then something terrifying happened one Saturday afternoon when Eren was napping in his corner. He woke to hear the sound of shower but that was not what had woken him. It was the other noises he heard.

 

His eyes grew wide as the low murmurs changed into what was evidently moans. Eren's ears flickered in horror. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what they were doing in the shower. He shivered in fear and scrambled out of his corner in panic. He headed for the kitchen area where there was a small space between the wall and the counter that he could fit into. He huddled into it, drawing knees up to his chest.

 

If he stayed quiet maybe they wouldn't find him for a long time. His heart rammed in his chest and he closed his eyes.

 

He had thought Erwin was different than other humans. What if he was forcing Levi? What if Levi was too scared to leave in the first place? Should he go and try save him?

 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears.

 

He sat still in his corner when the doors to the bathroom opened.

 

Few minutes later Levi peeked around the counter corner, his hair still wet. Eren shuffled even closer to the wall scared what Levi might say or do.

 

“Did you find Eren?” Erwin's voice came from some distance away and Eren flinched.

 

This was the end.

 

“Yeah,” was Levi's distracted answer. “I'll deal with this.”

 

Eren stared at him with wide eyes. “No,” he whispered quietly.

 

Levi sat down close but not too close. “What's wrong with you, kitten?”

 

Eren kept his eyes on the other Vixen carefully and stayed quiet.

 

“Well, are you going to give me any type of answer?” Levi asked matter of factly.

 

When Eren still didn't answer Levi sighed. “I can sense you are scared and I don't know why so that's why I'm asking.”

 

“Why?” Eren asked quietly.

 

“Why what?”

 

“You and him,” Eren said his eyes darting towards the living area where he suspected that Erwin was.

 

“That is none of your business,” Levi answered him, seemingly that being his final answer at first. “But if you are going to stay here maybe I should explain a few things to you.”

 

“I'm not,” Eren said quickly.

 

Levi ignored the answer. “When I was eight years old I was kidnapped from Trost and sold to a man named Sir Kyle who gave me to his son as a birthday present. They held me in a cage trying to tame me to be a proper pet. At first I resisted, hissed at them, tried to hurt them but they kept up their rough ways of making sure I'd submit to their will. I eventually learned that the fastest way out of that cage was to do what they told me to.” Levi paused with a the softest sigh escaping and a faint smile on his lips. “So I put up with it and was on my best behaviour and eventually they did let me out of that cage. At first I created the illusion that they had won me over, that there was nothing for them to worry.”

 

Levi cleared his throat and continued, “Then one day Erwin showed up. He was supposedly a son of some friend of the family. I saw him looking at me and for the first time I saw someone look at me as if I was a person, a human almost. Three months later Erwin showed up again but this time he did not come to see my masters. He came to see me.”

 

Eren was dreading where this story was going.

 

“We talked for a few hours. The things he asked were about my home, how I was treated and so on. He didn't buy any bullshit about my life being nice and cozy. I told him all about my fate and I think he took pity on me. A month later I had my chance of running away. My master, the son, smacked me for a minor mistake that I did and kicked me outside the house for the night. I did not wait around and I ran. After fours days of scavenging for food I ran into Erwin by chance. He took me in and gave me a home. I've been with him for twenty years, Eren.”

 

Eren had to admit that the story had been enticing. He wanted to hear more about Levi's past but right now there was one thing he really wanted to know. “Has your relationship always been.. like _that_?”

 

Levi shook his head. “No.” He left it at that and Eren did not pry any further. “Listen, Eren, whatever there is between me and Erwin is only between him and me. I get the feeling you were scared because of it?”

 

“I thought you were in trouble,” Eren admitted.

 

Levi chuckled. “You think I'd let Erwin touch me in such a way if I hated it? You have much to learn, kitten.”

 

Eren felt foolish.

 

“How old are you?” Levi question was oddly random.

 

Eren blinked. “I'm fifteen.”

 

The answer earned him another chuckle. “Then you won't have to worry about any of this stuff for a few years.”

 

Eren was confused by what Levi meant. Levi obviously saw it on his face as he explained it in the next moment.

 

“When you reach maturity your reproduction hormones kick in. It's nothing major and you won't have any problems handling it.” Levi meant to reassure Eren that everything was going to alright. The next moment he leaned closer to Eren and whispered, “I'll let you in on a little secret. I seduced Erwin.”

 

Eren's opinion of the other Vixen had changed so much in such a short amount of time and the change of it was constantly ongoing as he saw the smug smirk on Levi's face.

 

“You are proud of it...” Eren said with disbelief.

 

“Of course! Have you seen how rigid that guy can be?”

 

“I guess so.” Eren hadn't really thought about it but he could see what Levi meant. Erwin was a bit stiff in his ways.

 

“Lighten up, kitten.” Levi smirked at him and poked Eren's knee gently. “All's right with the world. If you choose to stay here, you'll be safe. I swear that to you. You have my claws to protect you.”

 

“Why would you help me?”

 

“Because I was once helped when I needed it. It would make me a very horrible person if I didn't help you. Besides Erwin would skin me if I didn't. He'd be angry I'd take his help for granted.”

 

Despite Levi saying such words Eren didn't believe that Erwin would harm the Vixen.

 

That evening Eren found himself next to the bed that Erwin and Levi shared. “Can I sleep next to you?” he asked clutching the edge of the blanket he had in his hands.

 

“Of course,” Levi said without hesitation.

 

A few nights later Erwin was pleased to hear the two Vixens purr while they slept curled next to each other.

 

Erwin was sure Eren would decide to stay with them after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out here that I like to explore different kinds of relationships when it comes to these three. As this one was not so romantic as the rest have been. To me it was more of a how do we get these three to coexist in a story like this without it turning into something super weird. :D


	6. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6:“mistake”  
> An action or judgment that is misguided or wrong. Mistakes make us human. It can be any mistake, from something as relatively harmless as getting the wrong drink to making a choice that ruins lives.

 

There were **several** mistakes that Levi made.

 

First one was to get drunk. He should have not drunk all those beers.

 

His second one was the fact that he ever talked to the neighbour's kid, Eren, which lead into Eren asking for a summer job. A job! Levi had chuckled to himself thinking that at least he didn't have to cut the lawn himself. He could possibly afford a few bucks to pay Eren but his mistake number three was made as soon as Eren asked the method of payment.

 

Being too drunk Levi could not filter his thoughts or his jokes and ended up saying, “I'll suck your dick for it.” After which he laughed out obscenely out of character. He blamed his first mistake, alcohol.

 

Eren blushed and looked away which made Levi smirk.

 

“Now that is an interesting reaction,” he teased the young man standing on his porch. Levi had come out here to enjoy his beers.

 

“Umm..”

 

“Yeees?” Levi couldn't stop himself. “You do want some sort of reward, right?” Levi leaned forward. “The thing is. I'm broke,” he said with a laugh. He was not lying but he would get money in a few weeks so paying Eren wasn't really a problem but he didn't need to tell that to Eren right now. Teasing him was something he couldn't let pass.

 

His fourth mistake was that he stood up and said, “Come inside.” He extended his hand to Eren which the young man took.

 

Against his better judgment he lead Eren to his bedroom. Of course he could have blown the young man anywhere but somehow he liked the idea of having the young man flat on his back when he did this.

 

Something like regret did not cross his mind as he pushed Eren on the bed. “Lie down. I'll take care of you in a sec,” he slurred a bit as the last bits of alcohol hit him. Eren seemed timid but Levi did not let that bother him as he stripped the brat's jeans off along with his underwear. “So pretty,” he murmured when he saw Eren's cock. “It's gonna be even prettier soon,” he said pleased with his decision all of a sudden.

 

Levi suspected that this was Eren's first time for such things as the young man kept saying things such as, “oh god” or “aah shit” while Levi was at it. It made Levi wonder if Eren masturbated often? Did he make these sounds then too? It didn't take awfully long for Eren to come. Or maybe time just seemed to go so fast? Either way Levi nuzzled the dick humming happily. “You are a virgin, right?” he asked out of the blue from the young man who tried to catch his breath.

 

Eren couldn't blush any further but he did answer with a awkward, “Yeah.”

 

“Good good,” Levi said petting Eren's hip. He felt immense pleasure knowing that Eren was a virgin. Damn he wanted to corrupt the young man all by himself. But right now, not now when he had just gotten a step closer to him. If a blow job could be called a step. He though to himself how funny it sounded.

 

He was so content lying there head against Eren's pelvis that he passed out.

 

* * *

 

His list of mistakes had lead to a weird consequence of him giving Eren blow jobs whenever the young man had finished cutting his lawn. In most cases Eren cut it once a week which was a nice pace for Levi. He did regret it somewhat but every time he forgot the reason why.

 

His fifth and final mistake came in the form of his hot mailman. The mailman who was hung like a horse. Each morning Levi would stalk him from some spot that was not visible to outside and watch the man walk up to his porch and leave the newspaper. Levi did not own a mailbox and he certainly would not get one if it meant that he got to ogle at the mailman's tight ass much more than was necessary.

 

So as his fifth mistake that he made was to go outside on scorching morning and offer the mailman something to drink. “I know my house is almost the last one you go to. I could offer you a refreshing drink if you got the time?” Levi was not sure if he was plain crazy or stupid enough to invite the man inside his house.

 

But who could resist when the mailman said yes and promised to come back in next five minutes after dropping the mail to the rest of the houses on his route.

 

Levi had not originally cared for the reason how and why the conversation ended up in the wrong tracks with a lot of flirting. Levi might have stared at the guy's crotch a bit too long and maybe he had commented about the tight pants they had to wear and how _uncomfortable_ they looked. Cheesy pick up lines such as “ _You should take them off.”_ seemed to work this time though.

 

And that was how he ended up choking on the huge cock he had been day dreaming each morning. So he did learn a few things. How the cock felt against the back of his throat and that the guy's name was Erwin.

 

His final mistake was to let things get out of hand and ending up on the kitchen table with that same huge cock up his ass. It had been a harmless day dream up until that point. Besides he had no real intentions of having any sort of relationship with the mailman.

 

At first he did not regret it one bit but his decisions were usually wrong.

 

Because that morning Eren walked into his house without as much as a knock and saw them.

 

“Shit!” was frantically being exclaimed by Levi as he saw the shock on Eren's face.

 

That day Levi came to regret for a long time because Eren no longer came into his house after cutting his lawn, which the young man did like they had agreed upon. Eren did not even look at him, only muttered a brief 'hi' here and there if they happened to see each other.

 

Eventually Levi ended up not going outside when he heard the lawnmower start. He had lost hope when it came to Eren. The young man had made it clear that he did not want to see him.

 

To alleviate his guilt he bought himself a mailbox.

 

 


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7:“surprise”  
> An unexpected or astonishing event, fact, or thing. Maybe someone throws a surprise party, or maybe something astonishing happens. Perhaps you’d like to think about how certain surprising canon events were handled in depth.

There was something Erwin would have never thought he'd see.

 

A competition between Levi and Eren to gain his favour.

 

At first it was fun to watch them try to outsmart each other in their little schemes to get Erwin alone with them but then it started to get tedious.

 

Don't get him wrong, Erwin liked the attention but not the squabble between his two subordinate.

 

Erwin did not know where it had begun. Maybe it had been Eren declaring that he found Erwin attractive and Levi could not stay quiet any longer? That seemed the only logical explanation to Erwin as far as he had thought about it. They acted like a dog and a cat, Eren being the canine and Levi the jealous kitty. Something had happened between the two men that he did not know of but suddenly he had two men trying to seduce him.

 

Of course he didn't give into them. He could not deny their charms or their different approaches where Eren was more innocent and perhaps even coy where Levi was blunt and forceful.

 

But then came the day when both of them said, “I won't take no as an answer.” Both of them being in his office at the same time.

 

Levi and Eren glared at each other willing the other one to get lost.

 

“Guys,” Erwin tried a diplomatic approach. “Neither of you is getting anywhere with me so drop it. I'm not willing to be your play thing in this war.”

 

“But sir,” Eren started. “Why can't you choose one of us and then we'd know for certain who you like the best.”

 

Erwin shook his head. “No. I do not pick favourites.”

 

“Then fuck us both,” Levi said his arms crossed over his chest. “That solves more than us continuing this stupid thing.”

 

“But who goes first?” Eren asked giving it some serious thought.

 

“At the same time?” Levi suggested.

 

“Guys, you are getting ahead of yourselves. As I said before I am not going to do anything with you. I do understand that you find me attractive but I do not want to be some sort of prize for you to win, alright?” Erwin thought this had settled the matter but nope.

 

“He doesn't believe we have good intentions, Eren,” Levi said to the young man next to him. “He thinks we are competing just for fun.”

 

Eren shook his head. “Sir, please. Me feelings are genuine.”

 

Levi said right after, “So are mine.”

 

“Had you approached me differently about this you might have reached a different ending but I am honestly tired of you two trying to best each other in this game.”

 

“Erwin, you have to let off some steam every once in a while,” Levi said and looked at Eren when he realized the bad phrasing he had done.

 

Erwin sighed. How could he say this nicely enough for the two men to understand, “Eren, Levi, I am flattered by your drive but as I have stated before I do not want to engage in any sort of sexual activity with you two.”

 

“But why not?” Eren practically whined.

 

“Because I do not want to.” Maybe some other time or other place he might have said yes easily but the reality right now did not give him the pleasure to get distracted such things as sexual gratification.

 

“If that is so then we are wasting our breath, Eren,” Levi said to the young man. Levi clearly recognized when it was time to quit.

 

Erwin was grateful for that.

 

“Come on, Eren, let's leave the man alone.” Levi coaxed the pouting and sad looking young man out of Erwin's office. But before they exit Levi shots back last few words, “If you change your mind you know where to find us.”

 

The door shuts with a quiet snap leaving Erwin alone in his thoughts. A few what if's and maybe's go through his head but he is resolute in his decision. _It is for the best_ , he thinks. _You cannot always get what you want and you need to recognize when it would be bad for you._ Erwin simply doesn't have the luxury of getting seduced by anyone or anything other than his main goal in life.

 

 Yes, he should not stray from his path. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize this probably made no sense to others... But either way I had fun and feelings of despair when writing these pieces. Some of these would deserve an actual fic to be written of them and maybe some day I will. Now this stress is over and I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed these pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
